


I punched Jai Courtney...

by Destelle



Series: I punched... [1]
Category: Australian Actor RPF, Jai Courtney - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I punched, he married me, we had a date
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destelle/pseuds/Destelle
Summary: Was passiert wenn eine junge Frau einen Schauspieler wie Jai Courtney schlägt?





	1. I punched Jai Courtney...

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist ein Teil meines Three-Shot-Projekts "I punched..."  
> Anstelle der Punkte setze ich einen beliebigen Prominenten oder erfundene Charakter und schreibe dazu drei Kapitel.
> 
> Ich nehme Anfragen entgegen. Das heißt ihr könnt eure Lieblingspromis (oder auch Lieblingscharaktere aus Bücher Filme etc) per “pn” schicken und ich bearbeite sie dann.
> 
> Diese Geschichte wird außerdem auf wattpad und Tumblr veröffentlicht, hoffentlich auch bald auf englisch :D
> 
>  
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen :)

Schon vor einer halben Ewigkeit berichtete ein Filmemacher, dass Terminator weiter gedreht wird. Genisys, so soll der neue Film heißen. Aber nicht diese Nachricht war es, welche mich wie ein kleines Kind durch die Gegend hüpfend lächeln ließ. Ich fange mal von vorne an.

Also ich ging inzwischen seit zwei Jahren in diesen wirklich tollen Fitness-Studio in meiner Heimatstadt New Orleans. Ich belege dort ein paar Kurse, Kick-Boxing und Selbstverteidigung für Frauen. Ich bin ein wirklich großer Fan von Arnold Schwarzenegger. Nein ich war der größte Fan, ein megariesensupertoller Fan. Ich vergöttere diesen Mann mit allen seinen Filmen. Terminator ist einer meiner Lieblingsfilmereihen von ihm. Naja und die Nachricht, die mich erst vor kurzem erreichte war, dass die Hauptdarsteller des neuen Terminator-Films in meiner Fitness-Studio während des Drehs trainieren sollten.  
  
Bitte eine kurze Schweigeminute für meinen Gehirn. Er hat sich gerade von uns verabschiedet... Badum... tss........  
  
„Evelyn tief durchatmen" Irgendjemand sprach zu mir aber ich nahm im Moment nicht wirklich wahr wer die Person war. „Es ist nur für wenige Wochen und sie werden den größten Teil eh nicht hier verbringen. Es ist ja nur dazu gedacht, dass sie währenddessen nicht schlapp machen." Jetzt wusste ich wer zu mir sprach. Mein Trainer Jackson. Er verstand es nicht ganz.  
  
Jackson hielt mir eine Flasche hin, auf die ich zuerst etwas fraglich schaute. Ich nahm sie aber dann und trank etwas daraus. „Ihr hättet mir das vorher sagen müssen", erwähnte ich bereits aus der Puste. Ich habe vorher ein wenig geschrien, wie gesagt vor Freude. „Wir haben es dir ja jetzt gesagt", antwortete er mir einfach mal so dreist wie er war.  
  
Ich blickte sofort mit großen Augen zu ihm. Ich stand langsam auf und stellte mich dicht vor ihm hin. „ER STEHT VERDAMMT NOCH MAL IN DEN UMKLEIDEN!! ER IST JETZT DA!!"  
  
Ich schreie wieder und spüre schon, dass meine Stimme nicht mehr lange aushalten würde. Wenn ich noch weiter laut rede, werde ich ab morgen eine ganze Weile nicht mehr sprechen können. Bevor ich noch etwas falsches mache, setze ich mich wieder hin, nehme die Flasche und trinke sie komplett aus.  
  
Ich muss mich beruhigen. Ich darf mich nicht blamieren. Ich muss da jetzt raus gehen und normal weiter trainieren.  
  
Gesagt getan...  
  
Ich versuchte mich etwas auf einem Laufband zu beruhigen. Laufen half mir schon immer bei allen möglichen Problemen. Zusammen mit der lauten Musik, die in meine Ohren dröhnte, bekam ich nichts mehr mit von den Schauspielern, die hinter mir in einem Raum standen und Kampfübungen machen. Für den neuen Film. Sie mussten alles perfekt koordinieren, damit es echt aussah aber niemanden verletzte.  
  
Denk an etwas anderem... Ich werde definitiv noch verrückt.  
  
Plötzlich tippte mir jemand auf die Schulter. Ich erschrak zwar etwas, aber lies mir nichts anmerken. Ich steckte mir die Ohrstöpsel raus und schaltete den Laufband ab. "Ja?"  
  
Vor mir stand wieder Jackson und grinste weit über beide Ohren. "Sie wollen mit jemandem Boxen, der sich auskennt. Du bist gut. Würdest du?"  
  
Kurz knapp offen und direkt.  
  
So stand ich keine fünf Minuten später auf der großen Mathe und entfernte zusammen mit Jackson den Boxsack, um mehr Platz zu schaffen.  
"Wer will als erstes", fragte ich in die Runde und meine Stimme war zittrig, nervös und ängstlich. Wenn euch noch ein paar passende Adjektive einfallen dürft ihr in Gedanken ergänzen.  
Mr. Schwarzenegger -ich liebte es ihn so zu nennen- war abgeneigt mit mir zu boxen und meinte es sei nicht seine Idee gewesen. Er setzte sich auf eine Bank und trank lieber von seinem Wasser. Emilia Clarke lächelte und deutete mit einer Geste, dass sie es gerne versuchen würde. Sie erklärte noch kurz, dass sie nicht so gut sei und ich es bitte nicht übertrieb. Ich nickte mit einem Lächeln. Wenigstens war sie ehrlich und auch ihr Lächeln war definitiv ehrlich.  
Ich schlug ihr mal an ihre Seite und mal lenkte ich sie ab in dem ich so tat als würde ich auf ihre Beine treten wollen. Sie kassierte zwar viel aber genauso viele Schläge kassierte auch ich. Ich fand so ein "Spiel" immer ganz gut. Es freute mich wenn es nicht einseitig war und nur die eine Person auf die andere einschlug. So machte es viel mehr Spaß. Man könnte das hier zwar nicht mit einem Box-Kampf im Ring vergleichen aber es kam dem recht nahe.  
Wir machten das vielleicht eine viertel Stunde weiter und hörten dann auf.  
  
Jetzt schaute ich den anderen an, der noch da stand. Jai Courtney. Er hatte eindeutig eine arrogante Haltung und wenn er kein reiche Schauspieler wäre würde ich ihm das gerne rausprügeln. Oh und wäre da nicht die hübsche Regel, dass so lange ich meine "Kampf" Kurse hier belegte niemanden offen angreifen durfte. Sonst dürfte ich nicht mehr in diese Kurse und diese taten so gut gegen meine Wut.  
  
"Ich schlage keine kleine Mädchen", hörte ich ihn sagen und ich spürte wie die Wut in mir stieg. Er lief zum Ring hinter sich und stieg hoch.  
"Wie hast du mich gerade genannt?", fragte ich vorsichtig. Vorsichtig, weil ich kurz vor dem ausrasten war und ihn k.o. schlagen könnte, aber einerseits auch hoffte ihn falsch verstanden zu haben.  
"Ich sagte: Ich. Schlage. Keine. Kleine. Mädchen."  
Ich sah rot. Ich stieg in den Ring, zog mir die Handschuhe an und verpasste ihm ein paar Schläge hintereinander. Er taumelte nach hinten und wusste zuerst nicht was geschah. Er schaute mich sehr verwirrt und vor allem geschockt an.  
"Nicht von einem kleinen Mädchen erwartet?"  
Ich war mir nicht sicher ob es ihn provozierte aber gerade jetzt wollte ich ihn dazu bringen zurück zu schlagen. War ja nicht umsonst hier.  
"Na komm schon, du bist sicher ein großer Junge, du schaffst das."


	2. ...we had a date...

"Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass du das gerade geschafft hast", schrie mich Jai an. "Ich habe dir doch gesagt, genau 35 Minuten, nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

"Ich habe es dir doch auch gesagt!", antwortete ich ihm dann ebenfalls laut. "ICH. KANN. NICHT. KOCHEN!"

Ich setzte mich verzweifelt auf den Küchenstuhl und betrachtete meine Hände, die jetzt so viel interessanter wurden. Ich merkte wie Jai nicht wusste was er tun soll.

Wir wollten es langsam angehen lassen. Nach unserer ersten Begegnung haben wir unsere Nummern ausgetauscht und blieben immer in Kontakt. Jeden Abend war Skype angesagt und wenn er mal mehrere Tage frei hatte wollte er mich besuchen kommen. Heute war er das erste Mal da und wir wollten gemeinsam bei mir zuhause essen. Nun ja, ich habe bis jetzt nur Nudeln daheim zubereitet und das komplett ohne Sauce oder ähnliches. Als er das merkte, waren wir gemeinsam einkaufen und er vertraute mir sein Lieblingsrezept an. Das meiste hat er gemacht, ich hätte lediglich achten müssen wie lange es schon kocht, ab und zu mal rühren. Er wollte währenddessen schnell in sein Hotel laufen, der am Ende der Straße war, damit er sich neue Sachen anziehen kann. Was ich natürlich verstand. Er sagte mir, dass ich genau 35 Minuten warten soll, bevor ich den Topf vom Herd nehme. Ich habe auch ganz sicher ab und zu mal gerührt, das schwöre ich euch!

Jai kniete sich vor mir auf den Boden und umfasste mein Gesicht mit seinen Händen. "Hey, nicht traurig sein, wir bestellen uns einfach etwas", versuchte er die Situation zu lockern. "Wie wäre es mit Sushi? Oder vielleicht Pizza?" Ich lächelte ihn an und umarmte ihn kurz. "Danke", war meine kurze Antwort darauf.

Gesagt getan. Eine halbe Stunde später saßen wir an meinem kleinen Esstisch. Er hatte sich eine mittlere Pizza mit Salami bestellt. Ich begnügte mich mit Sushi. Er wusste, dass ich Fisch besonders mochte.

"Ich habe mir das alles etwas anders vorgestellt gehabt", gab ich kleinlaut. 

Er gab mir einen Kuss und blickte mir in die Augen. "Ich auch, aber das ganze hier hat mich auf eine tolle Idee gebracht." Er grinste dabei und ich bekam Angst bei diesem Anblick.

 

Seine Idee durfte ich wenige Tage später auch schon sehen oder mit eigenem Leibe erfahren. 

"Schließ die Augen", sagte er einfach nur und zog ich hinter sich. "Wo sind wird?", war die einzige Frage, die ich ihm noch stellen konnte bevor er mir wieder erlaubte zu schauen.

"Das sind Küchen", stellte ich lustlos fest. "Was wollen wir mit Küchen?"

Er lachte los und zog mich wieder hinter sich. "Wir, also du und ich, nehmen an einem Kochkurs teil."

Jai sagte das so locker, als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt.

"Willkommen Mr. Courtney. Wir haben sie bereits erwartet."

Ein junger Mann begrüßte uns mit einem Akzent. Ich wusste nur nicht was für ein Akzent das war. Es klang nicht schlecht, aber man merkte, dass Englisch nicht seine Muttersprache war.

"Wie sie gewünscht haben. Diskret und das beste was wir ihnen heute bieten können"

Acha, das beste beste also. Mir wurde meine Jacke abgenommen und dafür eine Schürze gereicht.

Ich folgte jedem "Befehl" von Jai und machte einfach, wie eine Marionette. Erst als ich das Klirren vom Geschirr hörte wachte ich aus meiner Trance.

"WARTE", schrie ich und schaute mich schockiert um. "ein KOCHKURS?!"

"Ja, das ist unser erstes richtiges Date findest du nicht?", antwortete er erneut. Ich lachte und er stimmte mit ein. Irgendwie war das ja schon lustig.

"Was wollen wir lernen?", fragte er dann ganz unschuldig. Ich grinste wieder und überlegte mir was ich schon immer mal kochen wollte. "Oh da gibt es diese Suppe, die meine Mama mir immer früher gemacht hat. Da sind Erbsen drin, vielleicht so etwas?"

 

Er war glücklich, ich war glücklich und unser erstes Date war außergewöhnlich...


	3. ...he married me

„Ihr fragt euch wahrscheinlich was ich hier zu suchen habe", fing der Mann auf der Bühne an. Er grinste komisch und wusste nicht wirklich was er zu sagen hatte. „Ich kenne sie nicht wirklich, aber die beiden da" Er deutete auf das Brautpaar. „haben mich dazu gezwungen diese Rede zu halten."

Jetzt lachten die Gäste, die ihm zuhörten. Ja das war irgendwie lustig.

„Ich war dabei als die beiden sich kennen gelernt haben und ich sage euch das war kein friedliches Treffen."

Bei mir kamen die Erinnerungen hoch. Wie Jai Courtney vor zwei Jahren in das Fitness Studio kam und ich ihn geschlagen hatte.

FLASHBACK >>>>>> "Ich schlage keine kleine Mädchen", hörte ich ihn sagen und ich spürte wie die Wut in mir stieg. Er lief zum Ring hinter sich und stieg hoch.

"Wie hast du mich gerade genannt?", fragte ich vorsichtig. Vorsichtig, weil ich kurz vor dem ausrasten war und ihn k.o. schlagen könnte, aber einerseits auch hoffte ihn falsch verstanden zu haben.

"Ich sagte: Ich. Schlage. Keine. Kleine. Mädchen."

Ich sah rot. Ich stieg in den Ring, zog mir die Handschuhe an und verpasste ihm ein paar Schläge hintereinander. Er taumelte nach hinten und wusste zuerst nicht was geschah. Er schaute mich sehr verwirrt und vor allem geschockt an.

"Nicht von einem kleinen Mädchen erwartet?"

Ich war mir nicht sicher ob es ihn provozierte aber gerade jetzt wollte ich ihn dazu bringen zurück zu schlagen. War ja nicht umsonst hier.

"Na komm schon, du bist sicher ein großer Junge, du schaffst das." <<<<<<

„Lange Rede kurzer Sinn. Die zwei sind füreinander bestimmt und ich wünsche ihnen wirklich alles gute für ihre gemeinsame Zukunft", beendete er seine Rede und Jai drückte meine Hand. Ich drehte meinen Kopf zu ihm und lächelte ihn an. Es war ein wirklich sehr schöner Tag gewesen und der Abend wurde immer schöner. Meine Freunde saßen alle an den Tischen vor mir und der Mann, den ich begehrte hielt meine Hand. Ich trug einen schönen Ring und ein pompöses Kleid. Wobei das mit dem Kleid hatten wir vorher nicht wirklich drauf.

FLASHBACK >>>>>> „Das ist von Zac Posen", erklärte er lässig und zeigte auf das Kleid. Ich meine DAS KLEID. Es stand einfach da. In seiner dunkelblauen Farbe und den nicht vorhandenen Trägern. Der obere Teil sah aus wie ein Korsett und der Rock war ein Traum. Und was tat ich? Ach ja genau ich stand gegenüber Jai und starrte das Kleid an. Ich starrte als sei Amy Winehouse auferstanden oder als würde mir Leonardo DiCaprio einen Antrag machen. „Ich kann sehen, dass das ein Zac Posen ist", versuchte ich genauso lässig zu antworten. Das scheiterte natürlich gänzlich und meine Stimme kam mindestens eine Oktave höher als sonst. „Warum? Weißt du ein Kleid aus dem Laden um die Ecke hätte mir auch gefallen."

„Ich persönlich finde die Kleider von Zuhair Murad eigentlich am Besten", fing er an und schaute das Kleid etwas misstrauisch an. „Aber Milia meinte die Anfertigung dauert zu lange."

Ich setzte mich langsam auf den Boden und versuchte mich zu beruhigen. „Das heißt diese komische Anprobe letzte Woche, von wegen du willst deiner Schwester ein Kleid kaufen, die ungefähr dieselbe Figur hat wie ich, war dafür?" Jai nickte und ich fing an zu lachen. "Scheiße", fluchte ich.

Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte. „Weißt du ich kann mir dieses Kleid nicht leisten, dafür müsste ich ein halbes Jahr lang mein Gehalt sparen und das nur wenn ich sonst nichts kaufe oder konsumiere."

Daraufhin meinte er, es sei doch ein Geschenk, damit er mich mit auf so eine Gala nehmen kann. „Was für eine Gala", war natürlich die einzige Frage, die ich ihm stellen konnte. Sein letzter Film würde bald veröffentlicht werden und es gäbe eine Gala in Berlin, wo er natürlich eingeladen war.

Im Großen und Ganzen überredete er mich das Kleid anzuziehen. Schminken musste ich mich selber und die Haare musste ich auch alleine machen. Also versteht das nicht falsch, bis jetzt habe ich das alles auch selber gemacht. Aber man denke doch wer so ein Kleid trägt, der werden Haare und Schminke von jemandem gemacht.

„Jai, wo sind die Schuhe zu dem Kleid?", rief ich ihn wieder zu mir als ich das Kleid endlich anhatte. „Schuhe?", fragte er verwirrt und erklärte, dass er keine Schuhe dazu hätte.

„Du verarschst mich doch?", rief ich. „Du hast Schuhe vergessen?" Ich atmete tief ein und aus. Das war wirklich die Spitze vom Eisberg. „DU KAUFST EINEN VERDAMMTEN KLEID VON ZAC POSEN UND VERGISST DAZU SCHUHE ZU BESORGEN?!" Ich schrie ihn an und flippte förmlich aus. Ich konnte es nicht glauben in was für einer Situation ich gerade steckte. Nicht nur, dass Jai aus dem Nichts unsere Beziehung so plötzlich öffentlich machen wollte. Nein er wollte mich auch noch mit dem Kleid überraschen, mit welchem er mich zu irgendeiner Gala einladen wollte. Und nicht zu vergessen, diese Gala sollte noch an dem Abend stattfinden.

„Ich habe keine Schuhe, ich habe keine Tasche, ich habe keinen Schmuck und soll den glorreichen Jai Courtney zu einer Gala begleiten" <<<<<>>>>> Ich stieg aus der Dusche und hörte die Musik aus dem Wohnzimmer. Schnell wickelte ich mich in ein Badetuch und lief in die Richtung aus der ich die schöne Klänge hörte. Jai lag auf meinem Sofa und schaute die Decke an. "Wann bist du gekommen", fragte ich ihn. Ich erschreckte ihn damit und er sprang mit einem Mal auf. "Oh tut mir leid, ich dachte du hättest mich hier her laufen hören", entschuldigte ich mich sofort. Er schaute mich an und pfiff kurz. Ach ja ich war ja immer noch in dem Tuch und darunter komplett nackt. "Ich gehe mich umziehen", gab ich ihm schnell bescheid und drehte mich sofort wieder um.

"Zieh dir was schönes aus, wir gehen spazieren", rief er mir hinterher. Was schönes? Sollte das heißen ich müsste ein Kleid und Pumps tragen? Oder schön wie, so wie ich mich draußen blicken lassen kann? Ich überlegte etwas länger, entschied mich aber dann für eine einfache Jeans, ein Top und Sneakers. 

Vor meinem Spiegel schminkte ich mich noch etwas und ging dann wieder aus dem Zimmer. "Ich bin fertig", schrie ich als ich den Flur hinunterlief. Jai kam aus dem Wohnzimmer und küsste mich gleich. "Du siehst gut aus", bemerkte er bevor er meine Hand nahm und mich hinter sich zog. "Wohin gehen wir?", fragte ich aber die einzige Antwort, die ich darauf bekam war ein "Wirst du schon sehen".

Das Problem war, er hatte wirklich nicht gelogen wir gingen spazieren und zwar sehr lange. Wenn er nicht angehalten hätte würden meine Füße anfangen weh zu tun. Ich blickte mich um und erkannte das Fitness Studio in der wir uns das erste Mal gesehen hatten. "Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass wir trainieren gehen?" Ich war etwas beleidigt. Ich hätte mir ja meine Sportsachen mitnehmen können. Jai dagegen schüttelte lediglich den Kopf. "Wir sind nicht zum tranieren hier."

Ich war verwirrt und dann lief er noch nicht in das Fitness Studio sondern zum dahinter gelegenen Park. Ich hörte wieder diese Musik und ich wusste nicht woher sie kam. Ich schaute mich um, aber außer ein paar Bäumen, der Wiese und den Blumen war da rein gar nichts. Jai zog mich auf die Wiese und lies mich dann stehen. Er schaute mir tief in die Augen und fing an zu erklären.

"Ich weiß wir haben nicht den besten Start gehabt", sagte er während er auf das Fitness Studio deutete. "Aber wir haben uns danach richtig kennen gelernt und du warst immer eine gute Freundin für mich. Am Anfang wusste ich nicht ob ich es richtig mache. Du erinnerst dich an unsere Treffen und unser erstes richtiges Date? Ich war sehr unsicher, ob das mit uns funktionieren würde oder ob das zwischen uns scheitern wird."

Er machte eine kleine Pause, aber ich sagte nichts. "Du warst immer zuvorkommend, hast immer versucht mich zu verstehen. Du warst nie wütend oder sauer, weil ich wegen den ganzen Filmen immer reisen musste oder, dass ich andere Frauen küssen musste weil das Drehbuch das so vorschrieb. Ich weiß, dass du jedes Mal eifersüchtig warst, aber nie auch nur einbisschen davon gezeigt hast."

Ich nickte und er ging ein paar Schritte zurück. "Diese Musik lief im Fitness Studio als wir uns das erste Mal gesehen haben im Hintergrund", erklärte er auch die Melodie und es war einleuchtend. Ich erinnerte mich recht vage daran.

Jai ging in die Knie und holte eine kleine Schachtel aus der Hand. Ich atmete tief ein, aber zum Ausatmen kam ich nicht. Mein Gehirn schaltete sich aus und ich konnte nur noch auf Jai schauen. Wie er die Schachtel öffnete und ein kleiner Ring zum Vorschein kam. "Ich wusste nicht welcher dir gefallen würde. Ich habe einen kleinen genommen, ich habe dich noch nie mit Schmuck gesehen, ich glaube du magst sowas nicht." 

Ich ging auf ihn zu und kniete mich zu ihm. "Was machst du hier?", stellte ich die Frage, die mir schon die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge brannte. "Was soll das, Jai?"

Er lachte leise und was er dann sagte, war zwar eigentlich zu erwarten, aber ich war dennoch sehr geschockt. "Willst du mich heiraten, Evelyn?"

WOOOOOOOW, war der einzige Gedanke. Ich war von mir selbst überrascht, ich hätte jeden Moment anfangen können zu schreien oder ich hätte auch einfach weggehen können. Aber ich blieb da vor Jai gekniet und wusste nicht wo ich hinschauen soll. In seine leuchtende Augen oder auf das wunderschöne Ring. Oder vielleicht auf die ganzen Menschen, die ich vorher nicht gesehen habe, die zwischen den Bäumen zu uns liefen. 

"Ich glaube ja", sagte ich dann und es klang nicht wirklich überzeugend, weshalb ich noch ein paar mal das Wort "ja" sagte. <<<<<


End file.
